


Orange you glad I said banana?

by Glarien13



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I wrote this at work lol, Look guys I just really love US! Papyrus ok, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paps holds you down with his magic and it's amazing, Rough Sex, Sort Of, Spanking, dom!papyrus, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glarien13/pseuds/Glarien13
Summary: Come on in sinners, the water is fine~





	Orange you glad I said banana?

**Author's Note:**

> So look i just really really love my tall bae and I wanted to write a multi-chapter fic in the near future so I thought this would get my mojo running. Have some pure self indulgent fluffy smut~ 
> 
> (God I hope I got their characters right *slinks off to corner*)

It was well past 11 by the time you slunk through the door, kicking it shut behind you. You shrug your coat off and drop your keys into the bowl while toeing your shoes off with a sigh of relief. Work had kept you late and you hoped that Sans hadn't stayed up for your sake. He always wanted you and Papyrus to read him a bedtime story together. Walking into the living room you have to stifle a giggle at the sight before you. The TV is blaring one of the newer Napstaton movies (you thought he just did music until you saw the godawful films he had subjected the monsters to Underground and just. Ugh. No).

Sans is watching the movie intently and mouthing the words and Papyrus is snuggled against his brother's side fast asleep with a blanket thrown over them both. You squeal softly at how cute they are. Upon hearing the sound you make Sans jumps off the couch with record speed and slams into you, knocking the wind out of your lungs. He barely comes up to your shoulder but damn is he strong when he wants to be. He wraps his arms and legs around you like a koala and his eyes sparkle.

"HUMAN! I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU MADE IT HOME OKAY. WE BOTH WERE WORRIED SINCE YOU DID NOT RETURN AT THE TIME YOU USUALLY DO FROM YOUR WORKPLACE." He shouts right in your ear and you would wince if you weren't already used to his decibel shattering voice from months of living with them. How did something that small make sounds so loud?

"Thanks Blueberry. But you didn't have to stay up for me. I know how strict you are about proper bedtimes." You tease, supporting his weight with one hand. He smiles even wider at the nickname and jumps down to strike one of his famous poses.

"MWEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SANS DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE WORTH LOSING SOME SLEEP TO GET MY BEDTIME STORY READ IN THE PROPER WAY. I DON'T KNOW HOW MY LAZYBONES BROTHER EVER MANAGED TO GET ME TO SLEEP BEFORE!" He 'mweh heh hehs' again, followed by a huge gaping yawn. As if summoned you feel Papyrus wrap his arms around your waist behind you, putting his chin on the top of your head. He's a foot and a half taller than your very respectable 5'9" and never hesitates to lord it over you.

"aw bro that cuts deep. i thought you loved my stories?" Papyrus rumbles, and somehow you can feel the vibrations of his words even though he doesn't have lungs or a voicebox. Magic is fucking weird. You turn and return his embrace, inhaling his scent of cigarettes and honey. You never thought those two things would mix well but it does on him. Sans' response is lost on you as you cling tighter to Papyrus, relaxing finally after your long and frustrating day at work.

"Sorry Stretch. He's my brother now. He likes my stories the best." You look up at him and wink, stepping back to wrap an arm around Sans' shoulders.

"DO NOT WORRY PAPYRUS, HUMAN! THERE IS ENOUGH OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS' BROTHERLY LOVE FOR THE BOTH OF YOU. NOW, I NEED MY BEDTIME STORY SO THAT MY SCHEDULE CAN STILL BE SALVAGED!" He grabs your hand and tugs you up the stairs, Papyrus ambling along behind you two with a soft smirk. Sans jumps into his bed and you and Papyrus sit down to read one of his favorites. Within minutes his eyes are closed and he's snoring softly. You tuck the covers up around his neck and lean against Papyrus.

"rough day babe? i thought i told you not to work yourself to the  _bone."_ You giggle weakly at the pun and stand up, the bones in your spine cracking. A light orange blush graces Papyrus' cheeks as it always does when you do that. You'd think he'd be used to that but you're not complaining. He looks good blushing. 

" _Tibia_ honest your jokes sound like  _crap_ -ula. You gotta use your  _funnybone_ more often." He smiles and gives a little snort at your attempts. You've never been good at coming up with puns but he always laughs at the ones you do manage to come up with. You both migrate back down to the couch and turn the tv down and onto another channel, some cooking show. It looks pretty intense, with one of the chefs being forced to make mac n' cheese with no cheese. Yep, she's definitely going home at the end of the episode. You snuggle up to your boyfriend's side and pull the blanket over you.

"i need to work on my jokes? you're the one who used the oldest skeleton pun in the book. i might have to  _pun_ ish you later. maybe i'll make you change the sa _tire_ on the car. or  _farce_ you to cook with alphys. trust me babe nothing is too  _standup_ for someone of my caliber." He winks and you shake with laughter. 

 

"I'm sorry babe. Just a stressful day at work. I didn't mean to make this into a  _tragedy."_ Papyrus' fingers tangle in your hair and scratch soothingly, his long phalanges lulling you into a state of contentment as you close your eyes. Some time later, after the chef you knew would go home has been kicked off you hear him clear his throat.

"you wanna relieve some of that stress?" Blood immediately shoots to your face as you open your eyes, turning on your back so you can look up at him from where your head is resting on his lap. He blushes and rubs the back of his skull, his other hand still scratching your scalp soothingly. 

"i mean, if you wanna. it's just been a while since last time. that might be part of it." He chuckles and bends down to kiss you softly. You wrap your arms around his neck and climb onto his lap, leaning up slightly to kiss him enthusiastically. Thinking about it, it had been a while since you two had been intimate. And it would help you relax with the added bonus of making you feel amazing. 

"Okay Stretch. Show me what you got." You murmer into the side of his neck teasingly before licking his vertebrae all the way from his clavicle to his jaw. He shudders underneath you and you can already feel the bulge pressing against you through his shorts. You continue licking his neck and practically purr at the short gasps he lets out while his hands skirt up and down your sides. 

Suddenly you're pulled through the void and thrown onto his bed unceremoniously. Papyrus climbs over you and cages you in with his incredibly tall and broad frame. You let out a little noise as he goes back to kissing you fiercely, his tongue begging for entrance to your mouth. You open obediently and he plunders your mouth, swallowing the little moans you let out as his hands slip under your shirt and trail up to your nipples. You arch your back and grind against him as he begins to play with the sensitive nubs, your moans getting a little higher and louder. He snickers and looks down at you, ripping your shirt up and over your head as his eyes rake over your body hungrily. He kisses your swollen lips until you can't breath, until you can't think about anything but having his cock inside you. You whine when he moves down to your neck and sucks at the skin so hard it's sure to leave a giant bruise. He's always been fascinated with how your skin bruises and makes sure to give you at least one hickey when you fuck. 

"Babe...Papyrus please..." You moan pleadingly as he continues to assault your neck, sending waves of heat down to pool at your pelvis as you fruitfully try to find some relief by grinding against his hard-on. He sucks in a breath of air and stares into your eyes, one of his hands coming to rest on your cheek. 

"now doll. what did i ask you to call me?" He tsks and moves his head down to your chest, his bright orange tongue wrapping around one of your nipples as his hand moves from your cheek to the other side, the sensation causing you to arch your back and moan loudly. You weren't worried about waking his brother up. Ever since Papyrus had found out you liked to be loud and vocal and realized how much that turned him on he'd soundproofed his room. Not even your loudest screams could get through and that was just how you both liked it. 

"Daddy. Please fuck me Daddy I'm so horny for your cock." You plead, your hands grasping at the sheets. He bites down on your nipple gently and then gives you a lick as a reward. 

"that's more like it. you sound just like how daddy expects his little fucktoy to be. that's all you are isn't it? daddy's little fucktoy to use whenever he wants." He growls and it sends a full body shiver coursing through you. His already deep voice laced with lust is enough to drive you crazy even without going this long without sex. You're begging for it without even realizing it. He smiles and puts your arms above your head, nudging your legs wider for him to grind his dick right against your hips. 

"i want to try something. i'm gonna use my magic on you to make you not able to move. is that ok?" You nod slightly, appreciating that even though he must be dying to get inside you he was still considerate enough to ask. His right eye blazes orange and suddenly you can't move. Well, you can, it's just like moving with a two ton weight on top of you. This is even better than being tied up, where you had to worry about rope burn or the knots not being tight enough or something. Papyrus looks down at you and his eyelights go fuzzy and wide as he takes in your heaving chest, already deep in the throes of lust. He leans down to kiss you again hard. When he's done he trails his mouth down to the tops of your pants, unbuttoning them and tossing them into a corner of the room. 

"Hey this isn't fair. I'm fully naked and you're still dressed." You pout and he nips the skin on your hips. 

"did i say you could talk fucktoy?daddy's going to have to punish you for that." He flips you over and you feel his bones running down your spine until he gets to the curve of your ass. For a few seconds he just massages your skin and gropes your ass. Then you jump as the flat of his palm meets your skin. You moan loudly at the sensation and barely manage to get on your knees, your face and upper body still pressed into the mattress by his magic. He chuckles and spanks you again and again, each slap echoing in the room until you're begging for his cock, his fingers, anything to relieve you of your tension. One of his fingers circle your hole teasingly and without warning he plunges it in. 

"such a slut for daddy. look at you. you're beautiful like this." Papyrus whispers in your ear as he plunges another finger in. You moan his name louder at the stretch and he spanks your probably red ass again. "fuck babe. you know how much i want to fuck you right now? it's takin all my self control not to plunge into that tight hole of yours." He adds a third finger and you scream, stars dancing in front of your eyes. He moves his fingers around as he thrusts them into mercilessly, searching for that one spot. You nearly come then and there as his smooth bone collides with your sweet spot. 

"Daddy fuck yes please right there! Daddy! More please daddy more!" You babble in between your moans, begging for him to let you come as the pressure builds in your abdomen. Just when you feel it coming he slows down, languidly pumping in and out of you. You whine at the loss, your body shaking for release. 

"you don't get to cum until you're wrapped around my cock you little whore." Papyrus pulls his fingers out and spanks your ass once more. You hear shuffling behind you for a few moments and you feel his bare ribs pressed against your back. A second later the tip of his cock presses to your entrance and you try to slam him in until you realize the magic binding you is even heavier. You're completely at his mercy as he teases you with just the tip for far too long before finally,  _fucking finally,_ he buries himself to the hilt in one rough motion.

"Papyrus! Fuck, Daddy!!" You moan his name louder and louder as he pounds into your sweet spot, his pelvic bones hitting your sore ass hard enough to give just enough pain to make it pleasure. 

"fuck yeah babe. so tight and hot just for me." He wraps his arms around you, teasing your nipples. His cool bones against your feverish skin has you squealing in pleasure and writhing underneath him. He grabs your hips and shifts you to change angles as his dick slides deep inside you. You're practically drooling when he fists a hand in your hair, lifting your head up as your eyes roll in the back of your head. He snarls and bites your shoulder right at the junction where it meet your neck. You clench around him warningly. Papyrus just continues at the same rough pace, if anything going faster and harder every time you tighten and swearing a litany of curses and grunting in pleasure. 

"fuuuuuck! such a perfect little cocksleeve. you'll do anything for your daddy won't you, you little slut?" He moans your name into your ear and you nod quickly, your reply lost in your loud moans and babble for release as you try and keep yourself from coming until he says so. He lifts your hips farther up, gripping them so hard you know you'll have bruises in the morning as he slams your face into the mattress. You turn your head to the side as your moans get louder and louder, his cock thickening up in response and pressing up against the limits of how far he could go inside you. 

"Fuck Daddy I love your fucking cock. It's so- ah! So fucking big, you get so deep inside! Fuck, fuck my brains out Daddy. I've been bad, huh? Keeping Daddy from fucking his little cum-dumpster like the whore I am. Shit babe, I don't ever want your cock to leave me again, so fucking perfect and big. You could fuck me all night and I'd love it." You're definitely doing all you can not to come now, your words interlaced with loud moans and squeals of ecstasy. Papyrus throws his head back and loses all of his rhythm as he pushes as deep inside you as he can. 

"come for daddy. come for me babe." He lets out a deep groan and bows his spine, kissing along your spine. You sob in relief as you finally find release, your vision going white for a few seconds. When you come to you feel Papyrus thickening inside you before he comes deep inside you, his eye lighting the room in a bright orange as he bites down on your neck with a moan of your name. His hips stutter and you feel him twitching inside you, causing you to let out a weak moan. He runs a hand through your hair, releasing the magic holding you down and letting you roll over on your back. 

"Mm. That was just what I needed honey. Thank you~" You purr softly, pulling him down and snuggling up to his ribs. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and yawns. You can feel the soreness on your neck and your ass but you can't bring yourself to care. 

"why did the human cross the road?" 

"I dunno, why?"

"so they could get the skeleton's banana." He chuckles and you let out a snort. 

"It's orange, not yellow." You turn to look up at him but he's already asleep. You shake your head and peck his cheek, slipping into a dreamless sleep. You'll have to ask him to use his magic on you more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> God damn I didn't realize this was gonna be almost 3,000 words >w> I love everyone who's read this


End file.
